Eterna Navidad
by kashidan
Summary: Sakura y Kakashi tienen que afrontar su primera Navidad juntos, el problema es ¿como lo harán?. Un fanfic especial de Navidad.


**Holaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Lo siento se que puse esto un poco tarde, pero tuve que hacer muchas cosas estos días, se suponia que esto lo subiria el 24 o 25 de diciembre, pero ya saben el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca. espero que les guste. Una aclaración: para aquellos que leen mi fic "¿el amor se acaba?", tomen este fic como un recuerdo de cuando estaban juntos, y para aquellos que no lo leen , pues... ¡LEANLO! xD. mentiras pueden tomarlo como fic aparte. espero que les guste, y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!.**

**

* * *

**

**Eterna Navidad**

Llegaba la fecha más esperada en todo el mundo, faltaba 1 semana para la navidad, la mejor época del año, y no solo lo era por el hecho de que ese día cada persona recibiera al menos un detalle de sus seres queridos, ¡no!, sino por el verdadero significado de la navidad; la unión, la paz y el amor eran solo unos de los sentimientos que embriagaban el ambiente de la aldea oculta de la hoja de tranquilidad por esos días. Esa semana como era de esperarse la Hokage había dado unos días libres a la mayoría de los ninjas, sin embargo, había algunos que la suerte no corría a su favor y aún tenían algunas misiones pendientes.

Por las ajetreadas calles de Konoha, caminaba una hermosa pelirrosa, traía unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados, una blusa roja de tiras, sin embargo, la chaqueta blanca que tenía encima no dejaba denotar la blusa. Sus zapatos de color blanco hacían juego con su chaqueta y por último su bufanda roja para el frío. La joven se veía un poco pensativa, paseaba por los almacenes con su mente en otro lugar. Al llegar a un callejón cercano, freno su paso, se quedó mirando el congelado piso por unos minutos, luego de estar un rato con la mirada perdida, metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta y sacó una hoja de papel un poco arrugada. La miró detenidamente y luego de unos segundos se dispuso a leerla.

_-"Ven a mi casa en las 7:00 p.m, cerciórate que nadie te siga"- _Leyó mentalmente. No estaba firmado, pero reconocía perfectamente la letra y la sencillez de la nota por supuesto. Suspiró pesadamente mientras salía de callejón y reanudaba su paso.

Pasó toda la tarde haciendo compras, necesitaba un regalo muy especial, para una persona sumamente especial. Llegó la noche y la pelirrosa salió del departamento en que ahora vivía desde muerte de su madre. Esos días no tenía ganas de nada, no sabía porqué... o quizás ¿si?. Estaba muy confundida sobre su situación actual. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el lugar acordado; la casa del ninja Copia. Se quedó un rato parada en la entrada de la casa, mirando la puerta fijamente, miró varias veces a sus alrededores cerciorándose que no la hubiera seguido nadie. Cuando estuvo completamente segura sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta. Entró cuidadosamente a la casa, sin embargo, no vio nada, estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir algo a simple vista. Estuvo divagando un poco con su mirada, pero no ocurría nada.

**-Debí suponerlo, se olvidó de nuevo- **Dijo muy molesta y a la vez muy triste. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se rehusó a hacerlo, sin embargo, algunas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus hermosos ojos jades y empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se dispuso a irse, pero antes que pudiera abrir la puerta, sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban por la cintura. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro.

**-¿Por qué lloras?-**Preguntó al oído de la joven, mientras esta se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos.

**-Por nada-** Se giro para estar frente a frente con el hombre. Este se inclinó un poco, la chica cerró sus ojos esperando el ansiado besó, pero no pasó nada, en vez de eso el hombre depósito un dulce beso en la frente de la joven. Ante esto Sakura frunció el ceño, y la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro unos minutos atrás desapareció dejando paso a una expresión amarga.

**-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué cambias la expresión así de rápido?-** Preguntó el hombre separándose un poco de la chica. Esta por su lado, giró en sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. El peliplata al ver esto la sujeto de un brazo, evitando que pasara esa puerta**- ¿Por qué?...**

**-Aún soy una niña verdad, aún crees que soy eso ¿verdad?**- Su voz se quebraba mientras más hablaba. El peli plata solo la miraba seriamente**,** no sabia que decirle en ese momento**- Por eso me escondes, por eso nos escondemos, porque crees que soy una niña solamente, ¿es esa la razón verdad?...**- No contesto, Kakashi había entrado en un estado como solo había estado una sola vez en su vida, había entrado en shock**- Contéstame por favor-**

Fue la voz suplicante de la menor, lo que hizo que su mente reaccionara, que sus sentidos volvieran a funcionar, pero aún así su razón y su inteligencia habían desaparecido en el momento en el que más los necesitaba. No supo que responder, se quedo mirando cuan idiota estuviera allí en vez de él.

**-Me esconderás esta y todas las navidades ¿verdad?, seré tu pequeño secreto, tu pequeño lado oscuro ¿no es cierto?. Por eso me tratas como me tratas, porque soy la parte oculta del gran Hatake Kakashi- **Eso fue lo que hizo que su lógica volviera, esas palabras que desgarraban su corazón fueron la razón por la cual al fin reuniera el valor suficiente para decir algo, pero ya era muy tarde, la joven ya había salido por aquella puerta y ya no podía hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió y corrió por las largas calles de Konoha, el frío de la noche y la nieve que caía no eran problema en ese momento. No sabia donde ir. Pensó por varios minutos, y solo se le vino a su mente una sola parte.

**-¿Frente de marquesina?... pero ¿Qué haces aquí? bueno quiero decir ¿que haces aquí y así?**-Había abierto su puerta, después que literalmente casi se la derrumbaran a golpes y se había encontrado con la pelirrosa casi muerta de hipotermia y con sus hermosos ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

**-¿Puedo quedarme aquí Ino? prometo que solo será esta noche- **Preguntó con su voz muy baja, sin insultar a su amiga como lo hacia de costumbre. Ante esto la rubia entendió que lo que fuera que le ocurriera a su amiga era algo serio.

**-Claro que si Sakura, pero me dirás que te ocurre-** Al decir esto dejo que la pelirrosa entrara.

Pasó media hora y la rubia ya estaba enterada de todo, ella, Naruto y la quinta eran los únicos que sabían sobre la reciente relación que levaba con su maestro, sin embargo, entre los tres ella había sido la que mejor lo había tomado, es decir, era la única que no había querido perseguir a kakashi hasta el fin del mundo para matarlo. La joven Yamanaka se ausentó por un momento para traer chocolate caliente para brindarle a su huésped sorpresa. Luego de dárselo, se sentó al lado de la pelirrosa, quien después de contarle toda la historia se había quedado muy callada.

**-¿En verdad soy una niñita Ino?- **Preguntó por fin la joven Haruno, interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral**-**

**-¿Y eso importa?- **Preguntó esperando una respuesta segura de parte de su amiga.

**-Claro que si, el solo me ve como eso, además, quizás tiene razón... que diría la gente si se enterara que el gran Hatake Kakashi, que el gran ninja copia esta saliendo con su antigua alumna-** Cogió el vaso con ambas manos, y miró su contenido, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una pensativa**-Quizás tenga derecho a ocultarme como lo hace, quizás es la mejor decisión que hay, quizás...-**No pudo continuar debido al repentino estruendo que se produjo a su lado. Miró a Ino, y vio que la taza con el chocolate estaba tirada en el piso en mil pedazos-

**-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?. Tu sabes cuanto te ama Kakashi y cuanto lo amas tú, esa no eres tú Sakura, ¿te vas a rendir sin luchar?, ¿acaso eso fue lo que te enseñaron Naruto, Kakashi y la Hokage?, yo creí que tu eras una mujer decidida, que estaba dispuesta a asumir cualquier cosa que se viniera encima por proteger su relación. No sabes nada Sakura, en serio, no sabes nada-** Dijo muy molesta la rubia a la joven Haruno. La pelirrosa volvió a mirar el contenido de su vaso. No pudo aguantar y lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. La joven Yamanaka al ver esto, suavizó su mirada y atrajo a la chica oji jade hacia ella brindándole un fuerte abrazó.

**-Ino no se que hacer, tengo miedo que todo esto sea una mentira, que todo acabe como mi peor pesadilla, que Kakashi deje de amarme, no se que hacer-**Sakura soltó también su vaso, derramando su contenido, y abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a su amiga-

**-Lo único que puedo decirte es que confíes en el amor que te tiene Kakashi y que hagas lo que creas correcto cuando estés lista, el problema es ¿Cuándo estar lista? y solo tu sabes la respuesta a eso-**

Sakura sabia que todo lo que decía su amiga era cierto, pero aún necesitaba aclarar las cosas, iba a quedarse ese día allí pues sabía que Kakashi iría a buscarla a su departamento. Tenía duda sobre muchas cosas, pero de lo único que estaba segura era que esa seria la peor navidad que haya tenido en su vida.

.............................................................................................................................

Al día siguiente la joven Haruno salió temprano de la casa de su amiga, iba dispuesta a hablar muy seriamente con Kakashi. Ya estando en la calle, acomodó bien su bufanda y empezó su recorrido. Pasó varios minutos caminando en frente de algunos almacenes, pero algo que había en uno de ellos llamó su atención. Se quedó mirando la vitrina, miró el precio y entró con una gran sonrisa a la tienda.

**-Muchas gracias por todo-** Se despidió la chica saliendo se la tienda con una bolsa en la mano-

**-Gracias a usted señorita, y vuelva pronto-** Respondió amablemente el dueño del almacén-

La kunoichi siguió caminando en dirección a la casa del hombre, pero en ese momento una nube de humo apareció en frente de ella, tomándola por sorpresa, lo que ocasionó que esta soltara la bolsa con su contenido.

**-Kyaaaaaaaaa- **Gritó de la impresión**- **

**-Hmp...lo siento señorita Haruno, no creí que la asustaría- **Se disculpó el ANBU que había aparecido delante de ella con su usual mascara con forma de pájaro-

**-Para la próxima, aparece de una forma más normal-** Replico con una venita en su frente mientras recogía lo que había tirado del susto-

**-Gomen, Gomen-**Se disculpo de nuevo apresuradamente el ANBU al ver la "amable" cara que traía la pelirrosa-** Haruno-san vine porque la Gondaime la mandó a llamar-**

**-¿En este momento?-**Preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno de decepción. Se suponía que iba a hablar con Kakashi-

**-Si-**Contesto el ANBU secamente mientras desaparecía de nuevo en una nube de humo-

La joven suspiro resignada y cambio su rumbo hacia la torre de la hokage. Mientras caminaba repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a hacer para hablarle a Kakashi, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, sabia que iba a sufrir mucho, esa navidad y todas las siguientes, pero si ese era el precio por estar junto al hombre que amaba, estaba dispuesta a asumirlo. Cuando llegó a la torre, entró sin mucha gana y se dirigió a la oficina de la Gondaime, al llegar a esta, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta.

**-Buenos días Hokage-sama- **Entró con una sonrisa. Miró toda la oficina y notó a cierto peliplata parado al lado de la ventana, no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro-

**-Si lo se Sakura, yo igual hice lo mismo, no podía creer que el Gran Kakashi, el mejor en retrasarse, llegara temprano alguna vez-** Dijo con tono burlón la hokage al ver la cara que ponía su alumna al ver al hombre allí-

**-Bueno es que a veces tengo que ayudar ancianas a cruzar la calle o a llevar su equipaje, u otras, gatos negros se aparecen en mi camino, y pues por último me pierdo en el camino de la vida-** Dijo sobándose la nuca y con su ojito arqueado en señal de sonrisa-

**-Si claro-** Respondieron al unísono, mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en su frente-

**-Bueno, bueno ya basta de tanta perdedera de tiempo-** Llamó la atención la hokage a los presentes, estos miraron interesados- **Los he mandado a llamar porque tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes-** Ambos ninjas asintieron**- Su misión será muy sencilla, irán cerca a la aldea de la roca, una casa cercana que queda por ubicación un poco más cerca a esta última, allí encontrarán un informante, a quién darán las información que les pasaré por escrito ahora. Los mandare a ambos juntos debido a que hay muchos ninjas oscuros que quieren robar esta información, necesito que la protejan con su vida, ¿entendido?-** Concluyó la hokage mirándolos seriamente. Pasó el sobre al hombre-

**-Hai-**Respondieron al unísono-

**-Partirán un día antes de navidad en la tarde, llegarán en la noche del otro día. Nos veremos en la salida de konoha a las . Lamento que tengan que pasar esta fecha tan especial en misión pero ustedes son los más indicados-**

**-No se preocupe Hokage-sama, todo sea por la aldea-** Respondió Sakura. Al menos pasaría Navidad junto a Kakashi, así que no seria tan malo-

**-Ok, pueden retirarse- **Los dos presentes empezaron a caminar hacia la salida**- Una última cosa, por seguridad de la información, solo el informante puede abrir ese sobre, así que no intenten hacerlo ustedes o caerán en jutsu muy poderoso.**

Ambos asintieron mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Estando ya en la calle, cada uno salió por un lugar diferente, Kakashi no quería molestar a Sakura con su presencia y a Sakura se le había ido todo el coraje que había reunido para hablarle al hombre. Pasaron los días, y al fin llego la fecha acordada para la misión. Sakura había llegado a la hora acordada, estaba vestida con su usual ropa de entrenamiento, con la diferencia que esta ves llevaba una capa, sin embargo, solo vio a la Hokage junto a shizune sentadas, mientras la gondaime bebía una botella de sake.

**-Buenas tardes Gondaime-sama, disculpe, pero... ¿porque esta así de tranquila?-** Preguntó un poco confundida la joven mientras se acercaba a las mujeres-

**-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Ahora veo que no conoces bien a tu "sensei", acaso se te olvida que es de Kakashi de quien hablamos- **Respondió sin interés-

En ese momento entendió el punto de todo, así que dejó su equipaje a un lado y se sentó junto a las mujeres. Pasó una hora y media, para que el hombre al fin llegara.

**-Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero...-** No siguió debido a la interrupción de la rubia-

**-Ahórrate tus excusas Hatake, ya están demasiado retrasados como para que** **tu lo arruines más-** Replicó enojada la Hokage, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso por parte del hombre. Sakura se paró de donde estaba y se hizo a un lado de Kakashi a escuchar las últimas explicaciones de la Hokage-** Chicos, es muy importante esta misión, algo muy valioso está en juego, necesito que lo protejan con su vida, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Hai Hokage-sama- **Respondieron al unísono –

**-Pueden marcharse, y por cierto, feliz navidad-** Añadió con una gran sonrisa. El hombre y la joven correspondieron la sonrisa y empezaron su viaje-

Saltaron de rama en rama toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la noche. Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo, así que Kakashi creyó que lo mejor seria parar en el bosque y seguir en la mañana, pues no sabía como se pondría el clima más tarde. Hizo señas a la pelirrosa que parara.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Preguntó ya un poco cansada. Habían recorrido mucho y no habían parado a descansar ni un minuto.

**-Descansaremos por hoy aquí, puede que el clima empeore y no queremos fracasar esta misión por culpa de una tormenta de nieve o ¿si?- **El hombre se notaba un poco raro, y tenía la razón si estaba enojado, ella lo había tratado muy mal la última vez que él trató de hacer algo lindo por ella.

**-No, esta bien- **Respondió bajando un poco la cabeza-

Después de unas horas, el campamento ya estaba armado, ambas carpas estaban lista, y la fogata estaba preparada. Sakura estaba sentada junto a la hoguera tratando de calentarse, su cuerpo temblaba sin control, cuando sintió que algo cubría sus hombros, giro un poco su cabeza y se encontró con kakashi quien había se había quitado su chaleco de jounnin quedando solo con su camisa y bufanda.

**-No quiero que enfermes-** fue lo único que articulo el hombre antes de entrar a la carpa. La joven aunque notó el tono de indiferencia que tenía Kakashi, dejó que una sonrisa surcara su rostro; realmente le importaba a él. La chica se paró de donde estaba, entró a su carpa y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente partieron a primera hora. El hombre aún seguía un poco indiferente con la chica. Pasaron toda el día saltando de rama en rama, y en la tarde pararon de vez en cuando a descansar, algo que los retrasó más de lo que ya estaban. Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar acordado, ambos pararon en un claro cercano, empezaron a caminar silenciosamente hacia la casa.

**-Fue algo fácil ¿no?, es decir, nadie nos atacó-** Dijo la pelirrosa rompiendo el hielo entre ambos. El hombre asintió con la cabeza-

**-Eso nunca me ha gustado, la misión que parece fácil, termina siendo la más difícil- **Añadió sin distraerse-

Siguieron caminando muy alertas, sin embargo, nada pasó. Divagaron por toda la casa buscando al "informante". Al llegar la noche ambos pararon la búsqueda.

**-Son las 10:30 p.m, llevamos más de 5 horas buscando a ese tal "informante" y nada que aparece, deberíamos volver, hace mucho frío- **Dijo ya resignada la joven sentándose en una roca cercana a la casa. Mientras, el hombre cogía el sobre y lo miraba fijamente-

**-Sakura...-** Llamó el hombre a la mujer, esta se acerco un poco a él-

**-¿Que pasa?- **Preguntó confundida viendo la cara del mayor**-**

**-Necesito que pongas mucha atención**- Dijo esto con mucha seriedad, algo que asusto un poco a la pelirrosa quien no pudo evitar preocuparse**- Voy a abrir este sobre, por favor, si algo llegase a pasarme, corre a Konoha, ¿entendiste?-**

**-Pero...Kakashi...-**

**-Nada de peros, ¿entendiste?- **preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez más serio-

**-s-si-** Respondió no muy convencida de sus palabras-

Kakashi hizo una seña con su mano a la joven para que esta se alejara un poco, luego de estar lo suficientemente segura, prosiguió a lo que iba. Lentamente cogió el sello del sobre y empezó a abrirlo con mucho cuidado. Sakura cerró los ojos asustada, esperando el grito del hombre, pero nada pasó. Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos para ver lo inevitable, pero su curiosidad era mayor. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al hombre leyendo una hoja de papel, su expresión era entre confundida y divertida.

**-Toma-** El hombre pasó el papel a la chica quien lo recibió muy confundida**-Solo léelo-** Añadió adivinando las dudas de la joven-

La pelirrosa tomo el sobre con ambas manos, miró al peliplata por última vez y se dispuso a leerlo.

-_"Sé que leerán esto ya cuando lleguen a la casa donde se suponía tendrían que ver al "informante". Ino me contó lo que pasó y no quiero que sus navidades sean de este modo todos los años. Dentro de la casa hay leña para la chimenea y mantas para que puedan calentarse, también hay comida y bebida, sake por supuesto, para que pasen así una noche inolvidable, y con inolvidable Kakashi no me refiero a las cosas que aparecen en esos libros que escribe jiraiya, sino que la pasen unidos. Sé que aquí en Konoha no podrán tener la felicidad que merecen y por eso he tomado esta decisión. No regresen hasta que estén preparados ¿entendido?. Por cierto, ¡feliz navidad!"-_ Al terminar de leer la nota, Sakura no sabía como reaccionar, si gritar de felicidad por las bendiciones que la da la vida, o Maldecir a Ino toda la noche. La joven miró al mayor quien también la estaba observando**- ¿y ahora que?-**

_**-**_**Pues...mmm...- **Puso una mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa**- Supongo que primero que todo deberíamos entrar a la casa porque aquí nos moriremos de hipotermia- **

La joven asintió con su cabeza. Ambos entraron a la casa. Estando dentro de ella, Sakura se quedo sorprendida, todo el lugar estaba adornado con cosas navideñas, en una esquina estaba el árbol con muchas luces y bolas. Por otro lado estaba la chimenea con la madera y las mantas al lado de esta. Kakashi se paró a un lado de la chimenea y empezó a acomodar la leña para encenderla, mientras Sakura se quitaba la capa que traía y ponía su equipaje en un sofá cercano. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el silencio se apoderó de la casa, el peliplata estaba sentado a un lado de la fogata tratándose de calentar, y la joven se encontraba buscando algo en su equipaje. Faltaban 5 minutos para las 12:00 y para que llegara navidad y aún nadie decía nada, en ese momento la chica encontró lo que buscaba y se sentó junto a Kakashi, este le pasó una manta.

**-Kakashi, solo...-** Recogió todo el valor que pudo y abrazó al hombre con el objeto en su manó**- Lo siento-**

**-No, yo lo siento. Lamentó no poder ser el hombre que quieres, lamentó tener que esconderte, pero todo lo hago para protegerte, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ti-** Respondió el hombre correspondiendo el abrazo. La joven dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto y limpió las finas gotas con su mano**- Sakura... feliz navidad**-Dijo al oído del la chica.

**-¿Eee?-** Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared, y vio que marcaba las 12:00 **– ¡ya es navidad!-**

**-Claro que si- **Añadió sonriendo. Sakura se separó un poco de él, y extendió el objeto que tenía en la mano, estaba empacado en una bolsa de regalo, de color rojo con verde**- ¿para mi?- **La joven asintió con su cabeza. El peliplata, tomó el regalo, y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, al hacerlo no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Era un hermoso porta retrato con flores de cerezo alrededor, y en él había una foto de ellos juntos. Kakashi abrazó muy fuerte a sakura**- Gracias-** fue lo único que pudo decir ante el detalle.

La joven estaba muy feliz, buscar algo para alguien especial era muy difícil, pero había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

**-Yo también tengo algo para ti- **Dijo separándose de la pelirrosa**- Cierra los ojos**-

La chica un poco confundida hizo lo que el hombre le pidió. En ese momento sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, abrió sus ojos y vio a el hombre sin su mascara. El beso fue tan cariñoso y mágico que no sabia describir la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Kakashi hacia despertar en ella muchos sentimientos nuevos. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el mayor se acercó al oído de la joven.

**-Te amo-** Fue lo único que dijo. La joven lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, ese era el mejor regalo de navidad que había tenido en su vida, sabía que algo así por parte de Kakashi era muy raro, y que solo lo hacía por ella**-**

**-Kakashi no quiero olvidar este momento, tú no lo hagas tampoco por favor- **Pidió la joven al hombre quien la abrazó muy fuerte**-**

**-Te prometo que no lo haré, esta será, mi eterna Navidad-** Respondió con un tonó decidido, pero a la vez muy amoroso-

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Papa noel me trajo un camisa de Kakashi *¬* xD. Ustedes de Navidad me pueden dar reviews, no soy exigente xD....de veras. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
